User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Leon Moveset
Leon Scott Kennedy is an American agent for the Division of Security Operations (D.S.O.). Formerly, Leon was a police officer with the Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D.) for only one day, and was later recruited as an agent for the U.S. Federal Government after the incident in Raccoon City and he is a a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-parappa.html Biography HEY! IT'S UP TO US TO TAKE OUT UMBRELLA! Leon burns with the strong desire to protect and serve, and life as a cadet was an eye-opening experience. At the age of 21, Leon was assigned to work for the Raccoon City Police Department after graduating from the police academy. He arrived at Raccoon City on September 29, 1998, a day later than he was scheduled to. Due to the events in Raccoon City, this would be his first and only day as a police officer. THE LEGACY OF LEON: *''Resident Evil 2'' *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' *''Resident Evil 4'' *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' *''Resident Evil 6'' Arcade Opening Ending Gameplay Leon is a pretty agile character, and is good in both close and long range. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Physical Attack' - - Leon kicks the opponent two times. *'Slide' - or + - Leon slides on the ground. *'Upward Knife Slash' - + - Leon does a upwards knife slash. *'Down Slash' - + - Leon slices his enemy down to the ground with his knife. *'Aerial Physical Attack' - (Air) *'Aerial Kick' - or + (Air) - Leon Does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Upward Knife Slash' - + (Air) *'Aerial Down Slash' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Wing Shooter' - - Leon shoots his Wing Shooter a few times. *'Shotgun' - or + - Leon shoots his Shotgun fowards. *'Upwards Wing Shooter' - + - Leon shoots his Wing Shooter Upwards. *'Remote Bomb' - + - Leon plants a bomb. Press + to detonate it *'Aerial Wing Shooter' - (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwards Wing Shooter' - + (Air) *'Aerial Remote Bomb' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Health Tablet' - - Leon takes a Health Tablet, gaining some AP. *'Roundhouse Kick' - or + - Leon does a Roundhouse Kick. *'Grenade Throw' - + - Leon throws a grenade. *'Counter' - + - Works the same as Dante's parry. *'Aerial Health Tablet' - (Air) *'Aerial Roundhouse Kick' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Grenade Throw' - + (Air) *'Aerial Counter' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Roundhose Grab' - or - Leon Grabs the opponent and does a Roundhouse Kick in front of them. *'Knife Uppercut' - - Leon uppercuts the enemy's jaw with a knife. *'Suplex' - - Leon does a Suplex. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Grenade Launcher' - (Level 1): Leon fires a Grenade Launcher. Whoever caught in the explosion will be killed. *'Magnum' - (Level 2): Leon fires his magnum fowards. Can kill three enemies at once. *'Biohazard' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Leon watching his opponents becoming infected by a gas (as seen in Leon's Chapter 5 on Resident Evil 6). After it, Leon can kill the infected opponents with a single hit. Intros and Outros Introduction Leon readyies his Wing Shooter. Winning Screen Leon puts up his pistol and starts to walk off saying "Well That Was Easy". Losing Screen Leon, angry, shoots the screen with his shotgun. Costumes Tall Oaks Appearance Leon's default costume. He as he appears in Tall Oaks Incident. Xangai Leon Leon as he appears in his hunt for Simmons in Xangai. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Pirate Leon Leon's alternate costume in The Mercenaries mode. This is unlocked at Rank 10. Gallery LeonKennedy.jpg|Leon's head portrait. XangaiLeon.jpg|Leon's Xangai outfit PirateLeon.jpg|Leon's Pirate outfit. Minion Helena Harper *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Leon. DLC Minion Ada Wong *She must be downloaded at Playstation Store. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts